1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing confectionery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Confectionery is not limited to a hard preparation, but includes a soft preparation such as bread, a rice cake or the like. Such confectionery tastes delicious shortly after being baked.
Generally, the confectionery in circulation is massively produced by a confectionary factory that does hardly provide access to consumers. The produced confectionary is packaged and then transported over relatively long distance from the confectionary factory to the consumer, so that it takes relatively too much time to supply the consumer with the confectionery, thereby deteriorating the taste of the confectionery.
One example of an apparatus for producing the confectionery has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,152, titled “apparatus for producing confectioneries,” in which the apparatus has a small size and can be installed in an incommodious space.
In the case of the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,152, a distribution channel can be shortened, so that it is possible to supply fresh confectionery to the consumer. As a result, the apparatus can not only satisfy the consumer's taste, but also enhance reliability of the confectionery. In addition, the apparatus can stimulate consumer's interest.
However, the conventional apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,152 has the following problems:
First, a hopper for storing materials is partitioned into two portions, and dough and cream are stored therein respectively, so that it is difficult to clean the inside of the hopper. Further, the hopper is coupled to an upper surface of an injector by a bolt, so that there is additionally needed a tool for releasing the bolt in order to separate the hopper from the injector.
Second, a hose, which is connected with the injector and used to fill a confectionary mold with the materials, is connected to an intermediate shaft together with a rolling wheel. Here, the hose is made of a metal body which is integrated with the intermediate shaft, so that it is difficult to clean the hose. Further, to clean the hose, the hose should be separated from a main frame. To separate the hose from the main frame, the intermediate shaft should be also separated from the main frame. At this time, because the hose, the intermediate shaft and the rolling wheel are formed as a single body, it is difficult to handle them.
As described above, in the conventional apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,152, it is inconvenient to clean the hopper and the hose used as a material injection unit.